


Code Red

by Aemtha



Series: Supernatural drabbles/imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BBW, Curvy Reader, Kevin has a slight crush for (Y/n) because she's his fav Winchester, Reader is also a Winchester, Red - Freeform, Red for anger, codes, implied curvy reader, plus size reader, red lipstick, sister reader, the red that makes the bull tick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: (Y/n) doesn't wear makeup even if by doing so would save the world from another apocalypse. She doesn't even have anything girly in her closet, and there is no doubt that this five foot woman can use high heels as a simple weapon.But that was what Kevin and Castiel thought.Dean and Sam knew much.~~Setting is in a clean slate, it can also be seen as an alternate universe.Kevin is alive, Castiel is still the blessed naive angel, Crowley is a douchebag king of hell.





	Code Red

 

  
"Fuck you."

The door to (Y/n)'s room was open, her words had bounced around the four walls of her room and her growl had echoed further along the corridors of the bunker. Dean, who had just stepped out of his ever immaculate shower paradise, clearly heard her. An eyebrow raised in confusion and he went on to head for his room, about to check (Y/n) along the way.

"I am going to hunt you down."

"Where's my lipstick?!"

"You better get ready for a beating after I find my makeup."

The eldest Winchester had instantaneously stopped, his heart had dropped and he pivoted a hundred and eighty degrees. "Sam!"

Kevin was busy eating a sandwich, a plate filled with a pile of more sandwiches was set in front of him on the library table. His elbows were situated on top of the surface and he was chewing on a particular large bite he had. He slightly choked in surprise when Dean's voice bellowed throughout the bunker. "Sam!"

The young prophet's eyes glanced to the direction where the kitchen is, where he knew the afore called man was currently. And in time, there was a small sound justifying that there were a few bottles that broke and some of them had rolled along the tiles. "Dean!" Sam shouted back, both from the inconvenience and the fact that he had gave away where he is.

"Code Red!"

At that, a clatter of metal against tiles had Kevin sure that the pots and pans were the ones on the floor. And so he waited for the giant to run across the war room to head for the opposite hallway where Dean's voice came from.

It was eerily quiet, Kevin gently put down his half eaten sandwich on the pile and stood up, the scraping of his chair the only thing he could hear. He silently advanced to the archway of the library. His head tilting this way and that to look at the two ends of the war room. "Dean? Sam?"

What on earth is a Code Red? Is it a Winchester thing?

He suddenly heard clicking from the end to the right. Kevin hid behind a pillar and made sure he wasn't physically seen when he leaned to the side to peek with one eye. And what he saw made him flop forward and fall the few steps that connected the war room and library.

"(Y-Y/n)!?"

He couldn't believe... no.. He would not believe it!

Red. He saw red.

(Y/n) was spraying a heavy mist of sweet fragrant perfume in the air in front of her and she simply walked through it. The fragrance somehow made the young man salivate as it had the scent of candy. And as she put the small bottle of perfume down on the large table in the war room, her other hand busied itself to apply a luscious red lipstick on her lips. Puckering and pouting, soon popping her lips and pocketing the lipstick inside her bra.

Is that eyeliner?

So apparently, (Y/n) had her hair down with no knots clumping around the strands. A red bandana tied with the cloths ends on the side of her head. She wore a fitted black tank top and black tights that hugged her voluptuous figure, a dark brown leather jacket slipped through her arms and...

Holy mother...

Is he dying?

Or...

"Who are you!?"

(E/c) eyes rolled as the woman stopped on the metal staircase leading to the exit of the bunker. A hand laid on the rail and she leaned against it. "I assure you I am still (Y/n). I'm sure by now, you would know that no simple celestial and anti-celestial being could use a Winchester as a vessel."

"But.." Kevin stuttered as he pushed himself up from the ground and shakily waved his hand to the wholeness of (Y/n). "Your hair is down. You're wearing leather. Then you have makeup on your face.. And you're wearing heels..."

**'You also have a nice bo--'**

"Nope!" Kevin shouted in defiance to his own mind which had made (Y/n) raise an eyebrow.

"I'm about to piss off the bull that pissed me off." She said in a smirk as she jumped two steps at a time of the staircase and further exiting the bunker.

"Was that (Y/n)?"

Kevin flinched and glanced to the side to see Castiel simply standing beside him, the young human had brought up a hand to press it in front of his chest. "Dude. You gotta stop doing that."

~~~

"Sam! I just saw (Y/n)--"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sam had cut him off, much more worried about Kevin than what Kevin has to say.  
  
"Well, yeah... why?"

Sam had released a deep breath and smiled wearily. "That was Code Red. A day when (Y/n) is so pissed off that she wears red and drops a bomb to an unlucky victim. Happens once in a blue moon, but then it still happens. Sorry, we were too caught up with our own asses that we forgot to inform you." He then shrugged his shoulders and sat on a chair. "Lucky for you, (Y/n) doesn't have a bone to pick with you."

"You're scared of your own sister?"

"Well yeah. We got a lot of skeletons in our closet. And (Y/n) wants to clean it out."

 


End file.
